This invention relates to copolycarbonates having a 2-methyl glycerol residue incorporated therein.
It is known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,136,741 and 3,161,615 to make polycarbonate copolymers by reacting 4,4'-dihydroxy diphenyl methanes with phosgene and various glycols such as ethylene glycol, butane glycol, and hexane glycol.
It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,973 to use glycerine, trimethylolpropane, pentaerythritol, etc. in place of the above glycols to prepare crosslinked polycarbonates.
It is also known from Ser. No. 374,058, filed June 29, 1973, that copolycarbonates can be prepared having an epihalohydrin residue incorporated therein, however these have the disadvantage that they crosslink upon heating to about 240.degree. C. and thus cannot be used in a standard molding apparatus.